


It's my right to be hellish, I still get jealous

by Fionakevin073



Series: Long Live All the Magic We Made [9]
Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Denial, F/M, Jealousy, Mentions Of Infidelity, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionakevin073/pseuds/Fionakevin073
Summary: Where Henry wonders why the thought of Anne and Charles being lovers bothers him. Part 9 of Long Live All the Magic We Made.





	It's my right to be hellish, I still get jealous

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Summary: Where Henry catches Anne and Charles acting like a family and gets jealous.

 

 

_It’s my right to be hellish, I still get jealous— Nick Jonas, Jealous_

 

Henry rarely gets to visit his children with Anne, so whenever he does so he always looks forward to it and treasures it. He usually tries to visit them once a month—even if it is only for a day— but because of the recent rebellion in the North, he has been unable to visit them for two long months. 

 

Excitement thrums in his bones when he and his party of guards ride into Pembroke’s gates. He had not announced his impending visit, instead choosing to surprise his children. 

 

_And Anne and Charles,_ some jealous voice inside him whispered. 

 

Henry shook the thought away with a slight scowl, before forcing his smile to reappear. Nothing would spoil this visit. 

 

Master Lewis greets with a wide eyed expression, looking surprised but somehow maintaining his cool. Henry takes notice of how Anne’s ladies are gathered far behind the doorway, still mid-cursty and yet still managing to send each other worrying looks. 

 

Henry is suddenly more eager to see Anne than he is his children. 

 

_They wouldn’t,_ some part of him insists and then other, _I’ll kill him if he touched her._

 

Which is ridiculous because why would he, the King of England, care as to whether or not his former wife—who betrayed him ( a fact which continues to pain and hurt him as much as he hates to admit it) , care as to whether or not his wi— _former_ wife had lovers? 

 

Henry refused to recognise why. 

 

He hastily made his way to the gardens where he was sure his children would be on such a fine day and stops in his steps when he sees _them._

 

The children are playing with Henry Brandon, with Elizabeth and Mark climbing onto the elder boys back, shrieking with delight as their siblings shout for their turn next to them. His heart squeezes at the sight of them, momentarily distracting him from _them._

 

Anne and Charles are sitting on a velvet blanket side by side, with her feet propped in his lap as she tilts her head back with delight, laughing wildly at something he told her. Something hot and _angry_ takes over him as he watches the happy couple, his face flushing red as he imagines having Charles castrated. 

 

“Papa!” George yelled, taking notice of him. 

 

It takes him barreling into his legs—followed quickly by his siblings— to snap his gaze away from the couple and even when he carries George and William in his arms and kisses the rest of his children’s cheek, that angry possessive emotion still lingers. 

 

Anne and Charles have immediately separated from each other, curtsying at the sight of their King. 

 

_Or hoping he had not seen them acting so. . . friendly with each other._

 

Oh but Henry had seen them and it was something he could never unsee. 

 

(Later on that day, he commands Charles to be the head of the army against the rebellion)

 

— 

 

End. 


End file.
